Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 44\% \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 44\% = \dfrac{44}{100} = \dfrac{11}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{11}{25} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{11}{25} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} } = \dfrac{11 \times -4 } {25 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{11}{25} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} } = -\dfrac{44}{125} $